


It's a kind of magic

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, tale!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: — Ох, — говорит он, когда перед ним оказывается то, что жужжало. Он не вполне понимает, что это. Оно выглядит точно не как муха.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> кид!Освальд

Освальд приподнимается на локтях, вглядываясь в темноту. Что это только что было? Ему показалось? Он как будто услышал какой-то звук, как от комара или мухи, но ведь зима? Он моргает сонно, смотрит на матушку, которая лежит рядом с ним большой уютной горой, и думает, что у неё волосы — точь в точь как те облака, о которых она ему рассказывала.

Матушка много рассказывает Освальду, и тот каждый раз слушает взахлёб, об облаках, на которых сидят великаны, и о бобовом зёрнышке, о тыкве, которая превращается в полночь из кареты в саму себя, об отпиленных пальцах ног у злых сестёр, которые ужасно хотят выйти замуж за принца.

Он моргает, глаза привыкают к темноте. Свет они почти не жгут, свечи дешевле, говорит матушка, а ещё — гораздо романтичнее. В годы её молодости, вздыхает она, электричества в домах не было. Не там, где она жила.

Освальду нравится свет свечи, а ещё к нему можно подносить ладонь, когда матушка не видит: она всегда ругается и боится за него, а Освальду ужасно хочется почувствовать жар огня на своей коже, это и приятно, и больно одновременно. А ещё он видел, как свечи можно тушить пальцами, не оставляя при этом ожогов на коже. Освальд пока что так не умеет, но хочет.

Звук повторяется, и Освальд мотает головой.

— Ох, — говорит он, когда перед ним оказывается то, что жужжало. Он не вполне понимает, что это. Оно выглядит точно не как муха. И не как комар, впрочем, тоже. Матушка ворочается, пытается поймать его рукой и прижать к себе, но Освальд аккуратно убирает её руку, только приподнимает воротник пижамной рубашки, чтобы не было так холодно. Матушка говорит, что скоро станет тепло, ещё недельку потерпеть — и станет. Это королева зимы отобрала его у них, потому что она злится на матушку, ведь матушка гораздо красивее королевы. Видимо, у них снова нет денег, чтобы платить за отопление, думает Освальд каждый раз, как матушка говорит про королеву, и кивает.

— Ох, — повторяет он шёпотом и открывает рот, пытаясь понять, снится ли это всё ему.

Перед ним в воздухе мельтешит крылышками маленький человечек. Освальд ещё год назад так представлял себе бабочек, в те моменты, когда на них не смотрят, но он уже смирился с тем, что не прав. Бабочки не превращаются в людей, пора забывать о сказках.

Он протягивает руку, и светлая кожа хорошо видна в тёмной комнате. У человечка кожа почти такая же, и крылья почти такие же светлые. Может, это моль? Про моль Освальд никогда не думал. Возможно, именно моль становится похожа на человечков, когда её не видят?

— Ты моль? — шепчет он и оглядывается на матушку: не проснулась ли? Моль больно бьёт его по пальцам, и Освальд отдёргивает руку. Потом протягивает её снова, теперь ладонью вверх, и не трогает человечка. Тот важно встаёт на ладонь, и Освальд видит, что человечек совершенно лысый, в чёрном маленьком костюмчике, как будто кукольном, и крылья у него с узором, как у тех бабочек, которых ему показывал Джонни в своей книге с насекомыми — кажется, этот узор говорит врагам «не лезь, я тут самый опасный, не трогай».

— Я Виктор, — отвечает человечек, складывая крылья за спиной.

Освальд кивает недоверчиво и снова смотрит на матушку. Она трётся щекой о подушку, но глаза не открывает. Она всегда спит как убитая после работы, и Освальду хочется поцеловать её в щеку, но от этого она может начать просыпаться или схватит его, обнимая, а у него сидит на руке Виктор, ему нельзя сейчас двигаться.

— Я Освальд, — представляется он, вспомнив о манерах. — Освальд Кобблпот.

Виктор ухмыляется и садится на ладони, скрестив ноги. Освальду немного страшно от этой ухмылки, но опускать ладонь он не решается. Ему хочется под одеяло с головой, под руку матушки, он начинает замерзать, но он может потерпеть. Терпеть Освальд умеет.

— А почему ты маленький? — спрашивает он, а потом добавляет, спохватившись: — Виктор?

Матушка учила, что если называть людей по именам, то они будут лучше к тебе относиться. Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы они к тебе лучше относились. И если они в этот момент не пытаются тебя бить. Если тебя бьют — нужно защищать голову.

Виктор чешет в затылке и смотрит на него глазками-пуговками, они кажутся Освальду светлыми провалами в этой темноте.

— Потому что я фея, — отвечает Виктор тоном, который говорит, что то ли Освальд очень глуп, но Виктор его прощает, то ли не знает каких-то простых вещей.

Освальд тянет тихое «а-а-а-а», показывая, что он не глуп. Просто есть вещи, которые ты узнаёшь не сразу. Вот Освальду шесть лет — и он всегда знал, что феи есть, а полгода назад решил, что это сказки. Век живи — век учись.

Виктор медленно моргает и напоминает скорее кота, чем фею, но Освальд вообще считал, что фей не существует — так что не ему решать, на кого Виктор похож.

— Фея-крёстная? — уточняет Освальд, вспоминая отрезанные пальцы ног. Он не хочет замуж, но и отрезать себе пальцы ног тоже не хочет. Иметь фею-крёстную было бы неплохо, он всегда так считал.

— В точку, — ухмыляется Виктор совсем широко, почти скалится. — Фея-крёстная. Я выбрал тебя крестником.

Освальд кивает медленно и думает, что лучше не говорить Виктору, что он еврей, а не христианин, и крёстные ему не полагаются. Всегда лучше иметь лишнюю фею-крёстную, чем ни одной, решает он, но от этой маленькой лжи, умолчания чего-то важного, уши начинают немного гореть.

— Классно, — говорит Освальд. И поправляется: — Я рад, что ты выбрал меня крестником.

За «классно» он может от матушки и по губам получить.

Освальд сидит перед окном, облокотившись на подоконник и подперев кулаками щёки. Он смотрит на двор, который виден в окне, на детей, которые там играют, но ему нужно сидеть дома: матушка сказала, что ему незачем играть с этими детьми. Они грубые, а ещё они могут его побить или обидеть.

Освальд знает, что на самом деле матушка не хочет, чтобы он испачкал костюм. Но он послушный мальчик, поэтому сидит на старой скрипящей табуретке перед окном и смотрит во двор, но не идёт туда, хотя мог бы. Матушка сегодня работает, поэтому он дома один.

Он вздыхает и думает о фее Викторе, которого видел ночью пару дней назад. Теперь ему кажется, что это сон. Фей не существует.

Виктор приземляется на подоконник в то мгновение, когда Освальд моргает. Вот никакого Виктора нет, а вот — он уже здесь, стоит, прислонившись к оконному стеклу, и светлые, едва прозрачные крылышки просвечивают на свету.

— Ох, — снова говорит Освальд и закрывает рот ладошкой.

Он настоящий!

— Ну и чего ты торчишь здесь? — спрашивает его Виктор, и Освальд хмурится и отрывает ладошку от лица. Ему не нравится тон, но откуда ему знать, как должны разговаривать настоящие феи?

— Мне нельзя на улицу, — произносит он недовольно.

Виктор хмыкает и складывает руки на груди, и Освальд видит, как чёрный костюмчик идёт линиями и складками. Виктор кажется ему нарисованным, но потрогать и проверить нельзя. Он помнит, как Виктор ударил его в тот раз, когда он хотел его коснуться.

— Но ты же хочешь на улицу? — говорит Виктор уверенным тоном и собирает губы в одну точку, отчего у него лицо становится очень забавным. Освальд невольно хихикает и снова закрывает рот ладошкой.

— Больно надо, — отвечает он, потому что их договоренности с матушкой — только их дело. И даже фее не нужно об этом знать. — Там противные дети.

Лицо Виктора меняется: теперь губы из одной точки расползаются в ухмылке, и Освальд снова смотрит, как от этого меняется выражение его лица. Теперь Освальду всё больше кажется, что Виктор — никакая не фея, а самая настоящая моль. Его лицо выглядит так, будто кожа натянулась на череп и готова лопнуть в любой момент.

Освальда это завораживает.

— Да ладно, — говорит Виктор и садится на корточки, подбирая перед этим ткань брюк в коленях. Это выглядит немного угрожающе, но ещё немного смешно, и Освальд снова фыркает и дрыгает ногами, которые не дотягиваются до пола. — Совсем-совсем не хочешь гулять?

— Не хочу, — говорит Освальд, хотя хочет ответить совершенно другое. — Я охраняю наш дом.

— М-м-м, — тянет Виктор и многозначительно и понимающе кивает. — А чо так?

Освальд теряется, а ещё он не уверен, что Виктор правильно строит предложения. Матушка его постоянно ругает, если он так сокращает слова. Говорит, в школе его будут поправлять. А ещё это важно — ты показываешь себя умным собеседником, если говоришь правильно. Освальду нравится думать о себе как об умном собеседнике.

Он хочет что-то соврать, но вместо этого говорит правду:

— У нас замок входной не работает.

Он признаётся в этом почти шёпотом, потому что это кажется ужасно стыдным. Он знает, что обычно в домах замки не сломаны, тем более — столько времени, как у них. Но матушка каждый раз обнимает его и просит не забивать себе голову. Всё равно у нас нечего воровать, мой дорогой, воркует она, но Освальд не уверен. Он проверяет свою копилку каждый вечер перед сном, когда матушка не видит.

Виктор хмыкает и кивает: кажется, он понимает проблему и не будет смеяться. Освальд ему за это благодарен и снова болтает ногами в воздухе и садится на свои же руки.

— А почему ты не пришёл раньше? — спрашивает он Виктора, потому что ему интересно, а ещё потому что он хочет сменить тему. Мало ли, вдруг Виктор снова задаст глупый вопрос, и ему придётся отвечать.

— Дела, — говорит Виктор и оглядывается на окно, смотрит куда-то на небо.

Он бросает это «дела» так просто, что Освальду становится немного стыдно: всё-таки Виктор и не обещал, что будет приходить каждый день. Виктор кажется ужасно серьёзным и занятым, и то, что он приходит к Освальду и выбрал его своим крестником — и так чересчур. Освальд кусает губу, а потом выпячивает её вперёд, пока кивает Виктору. Он понимает. Дела — это важно.

На улице светит солнце, а небо ярко-голубое, и Освальд смотрит за грязное окно и вздыхает. Интересно, а если он всё-таки пойдёт на улицу? Если он не запачкает костюм, то матушка же ничего не заметит?

Он болтает ногами и думает, что ему делать, а ещё посматривает на Виктора и не знает, можно ли ему задавать вопросы.

— А в мире фей все такие занятые? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Почти все, — кивает Виктор.

Освальд тоже кивает. Он бы хотел подробностей, но не знает, как об этом спрашивать, поэтому снова смотрит за спину Виктора в окно. Он слышит там голоса, и на душе у него становится тоскливо. Виктор понимающе ухмыляется и перелетает ему на плечо.

— Хочешь туда, а?

— Ага, — вздыхает, не выдерживая Освальд. Он, кажется, слышал голос Джонни. Джонни должен его защитить, если что-то случится, он верит Джонни. Это единственный человек, кроме матушки, которому он может доверять на этом свете.

Виктор жужжит над ухом, пересаживается на другое его плечо и смотрит в окно вместе с ним.

— Иди, — говорит он важно. — Я послежу за домом.

Освальд вскакивает с табуретки в то же мгновение. Ему хочется кричать от радости, но он сдерживается. Только смотрит на Виктора с обожанием: вот, вот зачем нужны феи-крёстные!

Он всё равно прикрывает дверь осторожно и основательно, чтобы не было понятно, что она не закрывается, и кубарем скатывается по лестнице. В окне квартиры он видит маленькую тень Виктора и машет ему, прежде чем кинуться искать Джонни.

Освальд зло всхлипывает, растирает ладонью грязь, смешанную с соплями и кровью, которые успели вытечь из его носа от удара, и зло щурится, садясь на земле.

Всё шло хорошо, Освальд был в этом уверен ровно до того момента, пока его не начали бить. Он всегда пропускает этот момент, хотя старается изо всех сил: но то ему потом говорят, что он слишком лебезил, то — что он кого-то обидел и слишком злословил. Они, конечно, так не говорят: «лебезил», «злословил», — но Освальду больше нравятся эти слова, чем те, которые используют они. Простолюдинские словечки, матушка всегда говорит, что они ему не идут.

Что пошло не так в этот раз?

Освальд тихонечко скулит от боли, потому что у него болит от падения бок и, кажется, рука, но пока что это не важно. Он бросается на Джонни, вбивается ему головой в живот, чтобы тот упал, а потом садится победно сверху, пытаясь лупить его по лицу, хотя глаза слезятся.

Что, что он сделал не так на этот раз?! Почему его должен был ударить именно Джонни?! Джонни больше его раза в два, старше на пару лет — и он с ним общался! Он с ним дружил!

Освальд бьёт Джонни изо всех сил, ему плевать уже, насколько испачкается его костюм и как сильно будет его ругать матушка. Он даже почти уверен, что матушка ругать его не будет — у него разбит нос, у него всё лицо в крови, кажется, он едва хлюпает, вдыхая воздух, у него болит рука и бок, и матушка обязательно возьмет его на руки, обнимет, обработает все боевые ранения и обязательно скажет, что эти дети его недостойны, что они не понимают его, что он выше них — и он будет качаться у неё на руках, вдыхать аромат её духов и обязательно забудет, как это обидно, как это больно было.

И никогда больше не пойдет гулять на улицу.

Его сшибают с Джонни, бьют по голове, а потом по уже больному боку. Освальд сжимается в комок, обхватывает руками голову. Сколько их всего — пятеро? Почему они все его бьют? Почему его бил Джонни?

Он рычит и скулит, слёзы сами катятся из глаз. Освальд повторяет про себя: нужно защищать голову, им надоест его бить. Надоест. Обязательно надоест. Он считает мысленно, а потом перестаёт. И думает о руках матушки, о её духах, и запах начинает ощущаться даже здесь, сейчас, хотя он лежит на грязной промозглой земле, с которой только начал стаивать снег.

Освальд получает удар за ударом, пытается пинаться в ответ — но не попадает по чужим ногам. А потом они уходят, и Освальд лежит ещё какое-то время, молча закрывая руками голову. Ему грязно, а ещё по лицу текут слёзы, то ли от обиды, то ли от боли, то ли от того, что он лежит на грязной земле и кажется, что она забилась ему в рот и в нос, а ещё навсегда останется за шиворотом и в волосах. Это кажется настолько противным, что затмевает обиду на Джонни.

Он лежит, а потом садится и обнимает свои колени, утыкаясь в них. Он никогда больше не пойдет на улицу, больно надо.

Он не вспоминает о Викторе, потому что — чем Виктор может здесь помочь? Что он мог бы сделать? Феи-крёстные превращают тыквы в кареты, а не бьют людей. Хотя, уже на следующее утро думает Освальд, когда лежит в постели и отказывается идти в школу, он мог бы что-то сделать.

Освальд смотрит в потолок, хмурится и ловит матушку за подол платья, когда та проходит мимо.

— Что, мой дорогой? — воркует та и садится рядом. Освальд рядом с ней — песчинка, очень маленькая и драгоценная, как те золотые ниточки, которые есть у матушки в шкатулке и которые та иногда позволяет ему перебирать.

— Ничего, — всхлипывает Освальд и утыкается в её бедро лбом, чтобы почувствовать её тепло. Матушка гладит его по волосам, и он думает, что поэтому Виктор к нему и не пришёл. Он не Золушка, он одна из тех сестёр, которые у Золушки были. Только он умнее этих сестёр, а ещё ему совершенно не нужен принц. И Джонни никакой ему не нужен.

Он выкрадет у Джонни его книгу с насекомыми, думает Освальд и хихикает сквозь слёзы. И сожжёт её во дворе, хорошенько перед этим рассмотрев. И оставит там, чтобы Джонни её нашёл.

Матушка гладит его по волосам и воркует что-то нежное, пока Освальд затихает.

В школе Освальд послушно выписывает буквы в тетрадке, его уже давно перевели с прописей на обычные тетради, как у взрослых, и он гордится этим, как гордится им матушка.

В классе с ним не разговаривают, но ему и не надо. Он слышит только, как шепчутся, и зло зыркает в ответ, иногда показывает язык, но чаще просто молчит. Не им говорить ему что-то, не им. Матушка не зря повторяла: смотреть на себя и на них. У него костюм, он в галстуке-бабочке, он ходит в школу, как положено, не то что они — в выцветших рубашках и непонятных штанах, а то и в джинсах. Джинсы, повторяет он за матушкой, это зло нынешнего века. Безвкусица, которая скоро уйдёт в прошлое.

Освальд чешет щёку и под глазом — это чешется тональник. Конечно, мама сказала, что синяки почти прошли и что можно больше ничего не замазывать, но Освальду всё равно не понравилось утром, поэтому он щедрой рукой залил себя тональником, а потом долго оттирал ладони и рукав пиджака. Матушка не видела — она к тому моменту уже давно ушла на работу.

Освальду кажется, что он сделал что-то неправильно, раз у него чешется кожа, но не может понять, в чём дело. Он шмыгает носом и вздыхает. Последняя чёрточка вышла неровно.

— П-с-с, — жужжит над его ухом что-то, и Виктор садится ему на плечо. — Давно не виделись.

Освальд дёргает плечом и смотрит краем глаза на Виктора. Он ещё не забыл, что тот не появился, когда его били.

— Уйди, — шепчет он тихо, почти одними губами. Если он начнёт говорить вслух, что скажет учительница? Он не хочет казаться ещё более странным, чем его считают.

Виктор садится основательней, болтает ногами, попадая ему по плечу. Освальд беспомощно хмурится, глядя на него, но ничего не может сделать. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но никто не замечает Виктора.

— Почему тебя никто не видит? — шепчет он. Виктор ухмыляется, Освальд это чувствует.

— Им не нужно меня видеть. Я по делу.

Освальд пишет закорючки, забыв, что они означают, но думает над ответом.

— По какому делу?

— Увидеть тебя.

Освальду не нравится ответ, Освальд всё ещё обижен на него, поэтому он поджимает губы и снова чешет щёку. И кусает губу, пока выводит палочку, а за ней кружочек.

— Почему ты не пришёл тогда?

— Освальд Кобблпот! — слышит он голос учительницы и поднимает испуганно голову, смотрит на эту страшную тонкую женщину, которая напоминает ему иногда фонарь, а иногда палку, которой его как-то пытались побить лет в пять, ещё когда он не ходил в школу. — Ты отвлекаешься!

— Простите, мисс, — Освальд шмыгает носом, а потом опускает голову к прописи, почти вжимая голову в плечи. Значит, его слышно. А Виктора — нет. Ему это не нравится, но он вряд ли может с этим что-то сделать, верно?

— Почему ты не пришёл? — он всё равно задаёт вопрос, пока Виктор наслаждается своей невидимостью, а учительница отвернулась к доске. Он произносит слова тихо-тихо, но кто-то из одноклассников на него оборачивается.

Не то чтобы его не любили и без этого, думает злорадно Освальд, хотя эта мысль кажется ему обидной.

— Ты справился и без меня, — качает ногой Виктор, и Освальду не нравится этот ответ. — Есть вещи, с которыми ты должен справляться сам. Типа.

Освальду всё ещё не нравится этот ответ.

— Зачем ты тогда пришёл сейчас?

Учительница снова на него выразительно смотрит, но ему слишком важно услышать ответ Виктора, чтобы скрываться или прекращать разговор. Да, это важно. Освальд бы сказал, что это очень важно, но не уверен, вдруг найдутся вещи поважнее? Никогда не знаешь, что тебе принесёт завтрашний день.

Виктор с жужжанием опускается на раскрытую тетрадь и начинает по ней ходить. Освальд пытается согнать его ручкой, но получается плохо: Виктор перепрыгивает через неё, еще немного — и размажет чернила, и Освальду влетит от матушки за неаккуратность. Освальд мысленно рычит и машет рукой перед тетрадью, сгоняя Виктора. Тот ухмыляется и садится на верхушку ручки. Теперь ей неудобно вести, но Освальда это устраивает больше, чем когда он ходил и мешался.

Их борьба прекращается, но теперь на него смотрит ещё больше одноклассников. Виктор тоже вальяжно осматривается. И закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Тебя обижают? — задаёт Виктор вопрос вместо ответа, и Освальд мотает головой.

Обижают? Нет. Его не любят, его игнорируют. Иногда его бьют. Но нет ничего, что не могло бы решить игнорирование в ответ или обнимания матушки. Матушка сразу говорила, что ему не понравится класс — и она была права. И она говорила, что дети будут его обижать и делать обидные вещи — она тоже была права. Обижают ли они его?

Освальд всем говорит, что нет. Нельзя обидеть того, кто не обижается. Он не обижается. Он бьёт в ответ. Это другое.

Он мотает головой, но видит, что Виктору не нравится этот ответ. Виктор кривится, обводит взглядом класс. Помещение старое, почти ветхое, Освальд думает, что матушка бы всплеснула руками и сказала, что забирает своего мальчика отсюда немедленно, если бы увидела его здесь, поэтому он не жалуется. Он сидит далеко от окна, но дует даже посередине помещения.

Дети смотрят на них с почти хищным интересом. Освальд знает, что ему придётся несладко на перемене, но когда ещё он увидит Виктора? Он всё-таки на него обижен, но поделать ничего не может — у него есть своя фея. А у всех остальных — нет. Значит, он ещё более особенный, чем говорит матушка. Его греет эта мысль.

— Освальд Кобблпот! — слышит он голос учительницы и поднимает голову. — Встань!

Освальд чувствует, как у него начинают гореть щёки, но он поднимается из-за парты, смотрит на учительницу, щурит на неё взгляд. Виктор сидит на тетрадке, медленно двигая прозрачными крылышками.

— Что я говорила последнее?

Освальд не знает, он не слушал. Он был занят разговором с Виктором.

— Что я говорила, Освальд Кобблпот? — повторяет она жёстко, и Освальд втягивает голову в плечи. Он впервые услышал, как на него кричат, когда пришёл в школу. До этой женщины на него никогда не кричали взрослые.

Виктор цокает языком, и он морщит нос обидчиво, показывает его Виктору. Учительница стучит ладонью по столу, и Освальд подскакивает, снова шмыгает носом и оглядывается по сторонам.

Он видит улыбки. И изучающий взгляд Виктора.

— Я не знаю, мисс, — произносит он, хотя в голове поднимается злость. — Простите, мисс.

Он едва выталкивает из себя это «простите». Он привык извиняться, матушка учит, что извинения могут спасти в любой ситуации. Но ему сложно проговаривать это «простите», когда все смеются, зубоскалят, хотя он ни в чём не виноват.

И почему она позволяет себе кричать на него?!

Освальд не привык к такому обращению. Он облизывает губы, подбирает губы в одну нитку и смотрит презрительно на учительницу. Ну, мисс, скажите что-нибудь, попробуйте. Он ведь извинился.

В классе раздаются смешки, а учительница хмурится, вокруг неё словно появляется чёрная туча, которая готова в любой момент разрастись и зацепить Освальда. Он видит эту тучу. Он уверен, что Виктор тоже её видит.

— Вон! — раздается голос учительницы. — Вон из класса, Освальд Кобблпот, и чтоб ты не появлялся здесь до начала следующего урока!

Освальд начинает собирать портфель, но учительница его останавливает. Виктор жужжит над его ухом, когда он выходит из помещения. Подножки он перешагивает почти размеренно: не в первый раз.

У него горят уши, а Виктор садится ему на плечо.

— Какой это этаж? — спрашивает он.

— Второй, — отвечает Освальд уже в коридоре. В коридоре холодно, но он шмыгает носом и хохлится, подходит к окну. Может, его выпустят во двор, раз в классе ему не место?

— По-моему, — говорит Виктор, — если ты случайно сделаешь подножку этой стерве, когда она будет спускаться вниз по лестнице, этот мир только выиграет.

Освальд тыкает отваливающуюся краску на окне, обдумывает.

— А почему ты не можешь превратить её во что-нибудь? В крысу?

Он представляет себе крысу-учительницу. У неё такие же очки и такой же взгляд, почти ничего не меняется, только она становится больше похожа на себя. Или кошку-учительницу. Освальд не очень любит кошек — если их тискать, они вырываются и пытаются выцарапать тебе глаза, а ещё они ужасно громко орут, мешая себя поджигать. Он попробовал один раз, но вышло как-то не очень. Во всём виноват ор, Освальд был уверен.

Виктор перелетает с одного плеча на другое.

— Зачем, если ты можешь сделать всё сам? Ты умный мальчик, Освальд, ты далеко пойдёшь. И я не буду с тобой всегда рядом.

Освальд шмыгает, отковыривает краску с подоконника и с рамы окна и думает, что это не то, что он хотел от феи-крёстной. Но тут уж — какая досталась, да?

— Я всё равно хотел что-нибудь сделать, — говорит он, хмыкая. — Кто ей дал право на меня орать?

— Именно, — подтверждает Виктор и ухмыляется ему.

Освальд решает, что он больше не обижается на свою фею.

Освальд впервые переступает порог дома Фальконе — осторожно, словно ступает по минному полю. Он приглашён лишь как мальчик-при-Фиш, и это большее, чему он может сейчас радоваться.

Его пригласили в дом самого Фальконе.

Что-то внутри Освальда трепещет, ликует, и он аккуратно вытирает ноги о коврик на пороге, проходит вслед за Фиш, шмыгает носом, надеясь, что это не слишком громко.

И репетирует речь внутри своей головы. Он не думает, что к нему обратится Фальконе, но стоит быть готовым ко всему. Кто знает, возможно, это окажется поворотным моментом в его карьере?

Чего Освальд не ожидает — так это увидеть его.

Он проходит вслед за Фиш в комнату, но в коридоре сталкивается взглядом с бледной тенью, с человеком, стоящим незаметно в тени, едва различимым, только ухмыляется он так, что бледная кожа, кажется, сейчас треснет и обнажит череп.

Человек меняет ухмылку на ухмылку поменьше и по-птичьи склоняет голову набок. В горле Освальда становится очень сухо. Он никогда не думал, что увидит его.

— Ох, — вырывается у него изо рта, и он проклинает и корит себя в эту секунду, потому что никто не должен знать о Викторе. Когда Виктор исчезал — ему было десять. И он говорил, что они могут ещё встретиться, только Освальд не ожидал, что эта встреча произойдёт — вот так.

Человек улыбается и выходит из темноты. Протягивает ему ладонь. Освальд аккуратно пожимает её, чувствуя, как почва уходит из-под ног. Он мелко кивает, шмыгает носом и чувствует себя так, словно ему шесть.

— Ох, — говорит он снова, потому что рукопожатие длится слишком долго, а ещё оно слишком сильное для Освальда. Ему больно. Он всматривается в лицо человека, и сердце прыгает почти к горлу. Пан или пропал, думает Освальд, пока адреналин бьёт у него в висках. — Вы моль?

— Я Виктор. Виктор Зсасз. А ты Освальд Кобблпот, верно?

Освальд снова мелко кивает, опуская ладонь. Голова кружится.


End file.
